


A Way to End

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes-centric, F/M, Murder, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Bucky knew who he was. But had his handlers known, all of hell would have broken loose. The reason he remembered himself? Was you. You had secretly helped him regain all of his past memories in an effort to take down HYDRA and all of its’ men.





	A Way to End

He breathed deeply as he leaned against the wall. His hands were coated in scarlet red- a color he’d forever flich away from, no matter who he was around. He hated the color. He hated that he was the reason for the scarlet pool less than five meters from where he stood.

He didn’t want to hurt the little girl. But he couldn’t risk allowing his handlers to know that he had been free from their brainwashing for weeks now. He’d remembered himself and everyone from his past. He remembered his mother and sisters. He remembered his skinny little blonde friend. He remembered falling from the train all those decades ago.

He sucked in a breath as his fingertips found their way around the golden pendant you had given him during one of your many healing sessions with him. You had grown up in HYDRA. Your mother was killed shortly after your birth. Your father was never revealed .And surprisingly, you were okay not knowing who it was. But you-  _you_ -you were the reason Bucky had healed. You helped him more than just his bumps and bruises. You made him realise there was good in the world.

It was all because of you that he had fought so hard to remember his old life. You had helped him slowly regain all of his old and forgotten memories. You helped him realise that he wasn’t a monster. He was more of a puppet. But he wasn’t a monster. He was being controlled against his will.

Off course, you harbored feelings for the winter soldier. But nobody knew that. If anyone had found out, you’d be executed without a moment’s notice. And Bucky would have been killed as well. And you couldn’t have that. Bucky was a good man. Yes, he killed hundreds of people. But he was innocent of any and all crimes he had committed.

He never would have done those things had he never been captured by HYDRA. You’d fight for his innocence for as long as you were alive. But even that wasn’t enough. HYDRA had tortured you in front of Bucky to gain insight. They had you pinned to a table and striped of your clothing. They had struck needles into your skin, all the while laughing at your agony. He fought hard to free himself of his restraints. But nothing he had done had stopped them until you were a lifeless corpse on the ground.

IT was that anger that had caused bucky to remain in HYDRA. He vowed to himself and to your lifeless body that he would kill every bastard in that place. It took him longer than he had wanted. But slowly, he succeeded in his last mission. He killed everyone. The last remaining fucker, Alexander Pierce, he allowed the gratitude of a slow and torturous death.

Once he had finished off, he kissed the locket you had given him and walked away from that place, never once looking back.


End file.
